


December 1st - Deck the Halls

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky and Steve get started on the decorations. It goes (mostly) to plan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	December 1st - Deck the Halls

December arrived in Brooklyn with just the hint of snow mixed into the rain, but the weather did nothing to deter Steve and Bucky as they headed out on their morning run, unlike Sam who had made it very clear that he was still recovering from Thanksgiving and that he'd meet them for breakfast after. 

Now Bucky didn't have the same affinity for running that Steve did, but as they pounded the pavements that birthed them, he couldn't help but smile at the blonde next to him as they passed the early Christmas decorations already adorning the streets, lights flickering from windows into the gloomy grey of the morning. 

When they'd logged their miles and completed their loop to the coffee shop, Sam was already waiting for them, steaming mug in hand as he flicked through the paper, their usual table perfectly positioned between both window and counter. 

"Why are you both grinning like idiots?" he asked before they'd even said hello, prompting offended noises from the pair as Steve sat down and Bucky headed to get their drinks. When the brunet returned, Sam again took in their relaxed smiles and repeated the question, slightly fonder this time. 

Grin brightening, Bucky gestured at his drink enthusiastically, "Wilson it's December 1st and I'm drinking peppermint hot chocolate", here Steve cut in with praise for his Irish latte before Bucky continued, "do you know what that means?"

At Sam's shake of the head, Bucky outstretched his arms and loudly (too loudly for the time of day) "it's Christmas!", receiving cheers in reply from some of the other customers and a rumbling "ho ho ho" from one of the guys working the counter. 

"I thought he was Jewish?" Sam asked Steve, getting a wry smile and fond shake of the head in response, "He  ** is ** Jewish, but he's always loved Christmas" the blonde explained. 

"How does that work?" directing his question at Bucky himself this time.

Bucky shrugged, still grinning, "just does, Ma was Jewish but Dad wasn't, which was somethin' back then, but we did most of our worshipping at home anyway. And Sarah" he nodded at Steve "Sarah always took on more work in December, so Stevie would be at ours even more than he was usually, and he got included in our Hanukkah celebrations, didn't matter he was Catholic y'know? Our families didn't care. But regardless of when Hanukkah fell, I always went to the Rogers' for Christmas; stay at Steve's the night before, open presents in the morning, have dinner with his Ma. We've always just done both I guess."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Buck" Steve smiled over his mug. 

"And I  ** love ** Christmas" Bucky added, "the decorations just make ya feel warm inside, and the food, and the music, and the food, and the way everyone just gets cosy and did I mention the food?"

Sam laughed in agreement, "yeah, I'm with you there, my Mama makes the best Christmas cookies. So when do the decorations go up in the Barnes-Rogers' household?"

"Today" Steve answered, licking away the milk moustache his coffee left attached to his facial hair, "we get most of the decorations up today and tomorrow."

"Except the tree," Bucky cut in, "we get that next week so it stays fresher."

Grinning mischievously, Sam couldn't help but say, "my tree lives in a box."

"Shame on you Wilson" the super husbands replied in sync.

"Hey!" he laughed, "don't start. I like my fake tree, it's got the lights already on it and everything. Besides, have you thought about how you're going to keep your cats off yours?"

Here Bucky groaned and put his head in his hands, "yes, Steve found out that could be a problem, so we've been trying to figure out a way of pet-proofing it. Steve reckons we could put it on like a platform in the corner and then cut the lower branches off?"

Nodding in agreement Steve took over, "luckily neither Alpine or Buffy seem big on climbing anything that isn't Buck, so as long as we make sure we clean up the needles it shouldn't be a problem. We could always put it in another room and keep them out if we need to." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they'd parted ways with Sam and returned home, Bucky ran upstairs to rummage in the back of the closet before emerging with a triumphant cheer. "Stevie, you've gotta wear this for decorating!" he declared, throwing a green bundle his way.

"It's too early for ugly Christmas sweaters Buck" the blonde groaned, but already pulling the sweater over his head. 

"Hush, it's never too early" came the reply as Bucky popped his head through his own woolen travesty. 

Once they were properly attired, they were quick to get to work, first packing away the last remnants of fall and Thanksgiving before dragging out the Christmas boxes, but still keeping the tree decorations in storage for now. 

Moving in a perfectly co-ordinated pas de deux, they made their way from room to room, hanging fairy lights, garlands and tinsel, adorning hooks and cupboards with signs and baubles, changing out artwork and placing a poinsettia in the centre of the dining table. 

They were in the process of wrapping tinsel and artificial pine garlands around the stair railings when Steve stepped away to grab them both a drink. But as he was filling a glass of water, Bucky called him back with a yell of "Steve! Help!" 

Going to his husband's aid, Steve wasn't sure what to expect as the cause of Bucky's distress, but it wasn't to see the brunet tugging desperately at the tinsel wrapped around his left forearm.

"What did you do Buck?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Nothing!" Bucky protested, "it's just all trapped in the plates and I think it's wrapped around itself and I don't wanna pull too hard incase I break something."

"C'mere" Steve took Bucky's hand gently, leading him down the stairs and over to the sofa, "sit still" he warned before starting to untangle the glittering strings, getting the mass of knots untied before turning his attention to where it was stuck under one of the plates of Bucky's arm. "If I cut one end, it should slide out" he suggested, grinning with triumph when it did just that, Bucky slumping back into the sofa with a sigh of relief. 

"Thanks Stevie" he smiled gratefully.

"Anytime Buck, but maybe go easy on the Christmas decorations huh? You're shiny enough as it is" the blonde teased, getting a laugh out of the other man. 

Thankfully, the rest of the decorations went up without a hitch, and they were soon standing back to admire their hard work. Steve pulled Bucky close and wrapped him into a tight embrace, sighing when the brunet tucked his nose into his neck and mumbled, "I'm really looking forward to this Christmas with you Steve" before pressing kisses and his own whisper of "me too Bucky" into his husband's hair, smiling at the way the fairy lights made it glow bronze, fingers itching for a pencil.

It was going to be a good Christmas, of that Steve was sure. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Glancing blearily at the bedside clock [03:27], it took Bucky a few seconds to work out what had woken him. Steve was snoring gently behind him, arm wrapped tightly around Bucky's waist, so it wasn't him. And Bucky was sure he hadn't been having a nightmare, so what... wait, what was the noise?? _

_ Slipping out of Steve's embrace and out of their bedroom door, the source of the rattling sound was instantly clear. Alpine was crouched on the floor, batting a bauble between his paws, oblivious to his scowling human.  _

_ "Alpine" Bucky hissed quietly, "give me that" snatching the bauble away from the now glaring feline, "you have a million toys, no playing with the decorations." _

_ Heading back into the bedroom, he held the door for the cat to follow him in, watching as Alpine quickly hopped onto the bed and curled up around Steve's feet, next to Buffy (Jussie was in his bed on the floor). _

_ Hiding the bauble in his bedside drawer, Bucky slid back into bed with a grumble that eased instantly when Steve's arms wrapped around him and pulled him back against the blonde's chest with a satisfied mumble, lips finding the nape of Bucky's neck before settling back into sleep, Bucky following not long behind. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything you'd like to see for this month of "Stuckymas" let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in.
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
